Fate is a strong thing
by VVvvvvVV
Summary: When Artur is about to get married Merlin is left in a heart broken state but what will happen when fate gets in the way? M-Preg, Slash, Smut, Time-line mostly kept.


_[A/N]: (Most of the time-line is kept apart from I have made twists to the final episode in season 4 and Lancelot never sacrificed himself another Knight did. Also I've brought the short future into it with one OCC character called Richard Wagner being a friend that wrote their wedding song. Also a quick warning M-Preg and Slash. Don't like, Don't read.)_

Merlin the Jet black haired man-servant and warlock was sat in the stable polishing his Kings armor. He looked at his reflection in the breast plate he had just finished cleaning. He laid it down and sighed. Merlin didn't often sigh but this was one of his 'Depressed' day's. The cause of his downed spirits was that his King was to get married to his good friend Gwen. He was of course happy for the lovey-dovey couple but he envied Gwen and almost hated her as he came to the realization he had been in love with Arthur from the moment he met him. Yes he was a egotistical, pompous pratt but he was also a man of his word who could be sweet when he wanted to. Merlin was taken out of his self pitying thoughts when he heard Arthur looking for him. -"Merlin!...MERLIN!" Merlin stood and walked over to where his voice was coming from. -"Yes Arthur?" He asked him not expecting the shouting as he'd done all his chores. Or at least he thought he had.

Merlin was now frowning at him as he was expecting him to be angry but he found that he was smiling warmly at him. -"Merlin there you are! We've all been waiting for you." Merlin stood with the exact same expression as before and Arthur then knew he had forgotten. -"Have you seriously forgotten?" Merlin shrugged having no idea what he was talking about. Arthur grinned and shook his head. -"I knew you where careless but to forget your best friends Bachelor party?..You're the one who arranged it." Merlin took a deep breath and gave him his usual goofy smile. -"Sorry I was just lost in thought." Arthur raised his eyebrows in mock shock. -"You can think?" His voice over the top in disbelief. Merlin rolled his eyes and Walked past him. -"Are we going then?" Arthur smiled and caught up to him talking to him as they went to the local tavern. When they arrived they where greeted by all the knights apart from Lancelot who was absent. Arthur was unhappy that one of his knights was absent on the supposedly last night as a free man even though he wouldn't be marrying Gwen for another week.

-"Where is he?" Asked Arthur having expected everyone of his trusted and loyal Knights to be there because they mean much more to him than just personal guards they where his friends. Merlin bit his lower lip as he had a hunch that he knew where Lancelot was. He'd been warned by the Great Dragon that if Arthur married Gwen she and Lancelot would betray him. Of course Merlin had tried to believe in them but after having being aware of it he had noticed they were at the least highly suspect. Merlin ordered the first round of drinks and brought them to the table after the large but beautiful bar-woman winked at him. -"Well I think you're in there." Gwain joked making Merlin blush slightly. The bar-womans name was Hilda she was a nice woman and oddly enough seemed to get a lot of mens attention. But Merlin was the only one to turn her down fully as he had a secret. Not only was he hiding the fact that he had Magic he was also hiding his sexuality. This secret he'd only been hiding since he had met Arthur.

Merlin finished his drink rather quickly feeding the emptiness that he felt inside of him. Leon seemed to notice his unusual drinking speed. In fact none of them had even seen Merlin drink more than one glass at a time. But sure enough when it came to the second round Merlin was already hammered. Feeling responsible for his state as he'd went to get him Arthur volunteered to send him home. And so Arthur was now trying to help his lanky but slightly heavy man-servant and friend up the stone steps to the clinic where he and Gaius had their rooms. He finally got into the clinic to find that Gaius was out. Probably looking for some rare night herb. Arthur half carried half dragged him up to his room and opened the door with some difficulty. He then placed him on his bed turning to leave when he heard Merlin say his name. For a moment he thought his drunken friend was awake but found that he was in fact talking while asleep. -"Idiot." he said and then heard him get up. He turned to find that this time he was awake. Arthur walked back towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. -"Go to sleep my friend I still expect you at work tomorrow."

Merlin's response was slightly delayed but he gave a sarcastic remark that lead to the king clipping his ear like a child for it. -"Ow!" Merlin protested as Arthur laughed at him. -"It's your own fault you know." Merlin nodded sluggishly. He then stood facing Arthur a little too close but was blamed on the alcohol. -"Arthur..." His voice sounded serious and partly desperate. -"Yes Merlin?" He asked curiously. -"Please..." He almost begged. -"Please..." Arthur put a hand on his arm asking him to continue without using words. -"Please don't marry Gwen. It sounds like an awful thing to say but she'll betray you." Arthur shook his head. -"You're drunk Merlin." His voice held warning not to go any further. Merlin grabbed his tunic with both hands and looked down. When he looked back up there where tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He said nothing but his eyes said it for him. In his electric blue eyes he could see the concern for him. -"Alright Merlin I"ll be more aware of my relationship with Gwen."

Merlin smiled his face once again becoming incredibly handsome. -"That's all I ask." He then hugged Arthur something that they rarely did but Arthur again blamed the alcohol. They said goodnight and Arthur walked in the direction of his bed-chambers deciding it wasn't worth it to go back and drink anymore. As he was on his way he saw Gwen and Lancelot walking down the hall holding hands. He thought it strange but didn't think it was too much of a problem until they parted with a passionate kiss.

Arthur looked deviated. He walked out not knowing what he'd say or even do. When they finally noticed him they jumped apart quickly. -"I- I.." She started but Arthur didn't want to hear it. He shook his head slowly and then looked Guinevere in the eyes. -"You know you where supposed to the one who would never ever betray me and stay by my side in all situations. But I must have made an error in judgment." With that he walked past continuing on to his room. Once there he laid down on his bed and let all his emotions run out of him hoping to never feel again. All those he loved either never loved him or they betrayed him or they left him. He thought of his mother and father who where in the next world together.

And then of his half sister. Who was now hiding out somewhere plotting her next move. Then of his Gwen who had picked one of his Knights over him. It was like she'd cheated on him with his own brother. His knights where almost like his family. And to have been truthful he was most hurt that his Knight had betrayed him. He turned over pouting thinking of the only person he was sure was loyal to him. Merlin. He was a handsome man with beautiful features and a hot behind. But he'd never ventured into that territory as at the time he had his eyes on Gwen. He had thought of Merlin in many lewd ways before but could never voice any of it either as there where no same sex couples in Camelot. But then again he was king he could change that. He fell asleep with thoughts of those he loved and those he wanted to love. The next day he awoke to a lovely hot breakfast served by a completely hung over Merlin. After he had his meal he announced to the people that the wedding was to be canceled. He didn't elaborate but news got round quickly enough. Soon Gwen was avoided like the plague along with Lancelot.

Merlin was not happy that his friends where being boycotted. He felt guilt for that as he felt like it was his fault but he was in no doubt that it would have been a larger blow to his king if he had found out later. He was on his way to the royal court now with his majesty lunch. When he got there Arthur and the high court council where talking together. -"She has betrayed the highest ranking man in our land. You should know as you are that very man. Now the people of this land expect you to act on it!" The man called Redmond stood and looked around at the others. -"I say she should be punished for her crimes. That goes equally for Lancelot." The King stood in a rage and told them exactly what he was going to do. -"You are my advisors. I have the final say in what I do. And I will not be giving them any punishment at all. She is a grown woman she can make her own decisions. And so can I." The so called advisors didn't like being put in their place but they had no reasonable retort.

After Merlin had done eavesdropping he walked in and gave Arthur his food as his advisors left the room. -"God Merlin where have you been I've been starving for ages." Merlin smiled at him. He seemed fine as he was acting normal. -"It's glad to see you're okay.." Arthur nodded. -"Well if you hadn't warned me I'd never have caught on. I owe you one this time." Merlin smiled and turned to walk away and get on with his other duties. But he felt something strange. It was some kind of magic he didn't know where it was but he instantly knew who the victim would be. He rushed over to Arthur and stood in front of him to protect him from whatever came their way. Suddenly Merlin and Arthur where in a meadow full of buttercups. Merlin looked around to find the source of the Magic to find a young girl dressed in light blue with pigtails of golden hair maybe only older then 7 years old. She had a bunch of Buttercups in one hand and was picking them with the other. -"Hello! Merlin! , Arthur!" She said and then skipped over to them. She then gave them each half of her bunch of flowers. -"Who are you?" Arthur demanded throwing the flowers aside. Merlin stared at her trying to find out why she looked so familiar.

The girl smiled looking at him. Soon he found that she was using telepathy. -"_I__** am yours and Arthur's future. I am Evelyn your second daughter. I am aware you haven't told each other how you truly feel and that father knows nothing of our Magic yet. But you need to make haste as the future Morgana is trying to get in touch with her past self**__." _Merlin was stunned and couldn't make his brain function for several moments. -"_**You're mine and A—rthur? How?**__"_ He couldn't get his head round how two men would be able to bare children. -"_**You are Magical.**_" Replied the girl. Arthur was looking from the girl to Merlin now as they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. Arthur couldn't stand anymore of the silence and so he broke their concentration. -"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked the both of them. -"I am Evelyn and believe it or not I have come from the not so far but crumbling future. You are my father and he... Is my mother." Arthur blinked at the small child and then tilted his head thinking about how that might work. But seemed to accept it. He blushed and then smiled at Merlin. -"Well he always did catch my attention."

Merlin could not believe his ears. Did he just say that? Merlin blushed and then shook his head. -"So what do we do?" To this the girl simply said. -"Get married quickly and all will fall into place." Arthur nodded. -"Alright but I have just one last question." Evelyn nodded for him to continue. -"How could you do all this?" Merlin sucked in a deep breath and answered that question. -"Because she is also my Daughter and she took some of my heritage. I mean to say.. Well my father was a dragon lord and I inherited that and I am also one born with strong magic." Arthur frowned. -"You didn't tell me.." Merlin looked at the ground and bit his lower lip. -"I wasn't sure you'd accept it and I- I was scared.. All my life I've hidden it and it scared me to tell you. Because I love you." Tears where now rolling down his cheeks. Arthur put his arms around him pulling him into an embrace. The little girl giggled. -"I'll send you back now." With that the meadow melted away and left them in the Royal court room. It was empty just as they had left it.

Merlin tried to step away from Arthur but he was held there by the blonds strong arms that where locked around him. -"I love you too." With that said he then placed an ever gentle kiss atop his lips. Merlin leaned into the kiss and trailed his tongue over the others lips to gain access to his mouth. Merlin searched the caverns of his mouth with his tongue. Arthur smiled into the kiss and then battled for control. It didn't take him long to win as Merlin gave into his desires quickly. The king pulled away from him and then proceeded to take his clothes off. Merlin followed suit. It didn't take him long but to them it seemed like an eternity before they had both gotten undressed. Merlin blushed a brilliant red as he saw that Arthur was just as hard as he was. They locked lips again needing each others touch. They both moaned in surprise as they felt their cocks touch one another. Arthur lifted Merlin onto the table and then trailed kisses down from his lips to his jaw then to his chest resting at his delicious looking nipples. He kissed each of them and then licked over them receiving a pleasurably loud moan from him. Arthur grinned and then grazed his teeth over them making Merlin moan even louder.

Arthur then moved down lower and took Merlin's cock into his hand and then slowly teased him by licking the tip. Merlin gasped and put a hand over his mouth as he was still just about sane enough to remember that they where in a room with no locks on the door and that anyone could walk in at any moment. -"A—Arthur.." He gasped again as his one love engulfed his mouth around his cock. Merlin was at toe curling point when Arthur moved to preparing his wonderfully beautiful virgin entrance. He poked a lubricated finger into him and moved it around trying to get him used to it. -"Just relax. I do not wish to hurt you." Merlin smiled up at him. -"You would never hurt me." Arthur bent and kissed his hip and then lined up with Merlin this time pushing something much larger into him. Merlin gripped Arthur's shoulders and dug his nails into him. He tried to calm himself and relax again. But it was a little painful. Arthur waited until Merlin gave him the nod and then continued by pulling out gently and thrusting back in with moderate force. Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he felt a water rippling pleasure that followed by a moan.

Arthur captured his lovers lips and thrust in again this time keeping the pace and force. Merlin moaned into the deep kiss they where sharing and had to pull away for air. He moaned on feeling embarrassed when he heard his sweet sounds fill and echo around the room. Arthur licked his neck and then bit lightly just enough to leave a mark without fully breaking the skin. Merlin and Arthur panted in their ecstasy together. Merlin moved his hips to the rate and moved his arms to around his neck. -"I- I'm close." Merlin whispered in between pants and moans. Arthur moved a hand to Merlin's cock and pumped him until he came prolonging his climax as he pounded in until he came to his finally unloading inside of him. They stayed like that for several minutes and then pulled apart. They dressed and placed a number of more kisses to each others lips. They then parted from each other to leave the room to go and tell Gaius as he was almost a father in Merlin's eyes.

After they had told Gaius they waited for a short pause but after he'd gotten over the initial shock he rejoiced for them. A few weeks later Arthur had announced his new engagement to the whole kingdom telling them all the changes that would come with it. -"All types of marriage shall be accepted and Magic shall no longer be outlawed or discriminated against however those who use their gifts against Camelot or for Evil in Camelot shall be punishable by law. These are my new laws. And now I have some other good news. I shall be getting married this time however he shall never betray me." The crowd cheered in joy as they saw Merlin with Arthur on the balcony in a tight embrace. The new laws had gone down well along with the fact that Merlin was a magic user. Then the day of their wedding arrived. Arthur was dressed in his regal kings attire. He had yet to see what Merlin was wearing as he was certain it wouldn't be a dress. Arthur waited at the alter for his bride to be while the guests talked amongst themselves quietly.

Merlin then entered setting off the harp that played the 'Bridal chorus' made especially by one of Arthur's friends named Richard Wagner. Arthur turned to see his bride dressed all in white with a wonderful Camelot red cape to finish it off. He walked down until he reached his soon to be husband. The priest did his part and waited as they said their vows. And then they kissed to seal their fate together. The Merlin whispered into his husbands ear. Arthur's eyes lit up and he picked his bride up taking him to their new official quarters to once again make love. -"So what do you think we should call him?" Asked Merlin as he and Arthur got into bed. -"Hmm.. Soren. Perhaps?"

**THE END**


End file.
